Big Time Sister
by Taymontu
Summary: Camille sister comes to town and she hates her but her sister decides to help camille and her friends get there Big time rush crushes, Loganxcamille, carlosxstephanie, kendellxjo, and Jamesxrachel
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first btr fanfic so be mean or nice I don't care review.**

" oh no, oh no, oh no " camille repeated

" what is it can't remember your lines "james asked

" no my sister is coming to town " camille answered

" why do you hate your sister " logan asked

" I don't it's just she is a better actress than me and I hate it " camille growled

" nobody is a better actress than you " logan said

" thanks but she was fifty- five movies and wrote the script for twilight " camille yelled

" oh, when does she get here " kendell asked

" now " a voice said

They turned around to see a little girl

" wait, your camille sister " james asked

" yes her younger sister, hey your cute ' she answered

" um thanks " the boys said

" can I talk to cam alone " she said sweetly

" why " the boys asked

" **now**" she yelled

" okay okay " the boys yelled while running away

" so sis how it going " she said

" what do you want tesse " camille

" the reason i'm here is to make things right " tesse explained

" nothing will ever make me forgive you " camille yelled

" but cam I just want to make things right please just give me a second chance " tesse pleaded

" one more chance " Camille agreed

" thank you so much now let me meet this jo person that you talk about so much oh, and stephanie " tesse asked

" sure come with me " camille said pulling her sister to the poll

" hey camille and girl I don't know " jo welcomed

" this is my sister teresa but call her tesse " camille introduced

" hi my names jo this is stephanie and rachel " jo introduced

" hey so do you guys have boyfriends " tesse asked sly

" well kendall is sorta my boyfriend " jo confessed

" the boy with blond hair and cute eye brows " tesse asked

" yep " jo answered

" well I like logan " camille confessed

" the one with the square head " tesse asked

" he does have kinda square head " camille joked

" I like carlos " stephanie said

" the crazy boy " tesse said

" I sorta like james " rachel said

" oh the pretty boy " tesse said

"have they asked you out " tesse asked

" well logan asked me to the dance " camille answered

" I danced with carlos " stephanie answered

" he rubbed lotion on my back " rachel answered

" how would you like to go on a date with your dream guy " tesse asked

" can you do that " the girls asked

" I can do anything " tesse joked

" I just need a partner in crime " tesse asked

" KATIE " the girls yelled

**this is a good first chapter so hope you like the rest of the story.**


	2. Do you like

" who's katie " tesse asked

" she's kendell's sister " jo answered

" did somebody say my name " katie asked

" hey katie, this is my sister tesse " camille introduced

" hey, so what do you want " katie asked

" you love your brother right " tesse asked

" well... sometimes " katie answered

" I need your help to bring my sister and her friends and brother and his friends together " tesse explained

" will this mission of your's have some sneaking, deception, and lying " katie asked

" of course no plan would be complete without that stuff " tesse answered

" I like this girl but are you sure you guys are relative " katie asked pointing at camille and tesse

" why " camille asked

" it's just she is normal and your so crazy " katie answered

" i'm not crazy " camille yelled

" come on katie let's talk about our plan " tesse said pulling katie's arm,

**XXXXXXX**

_in the boys apartment _

"why do you think she wanted to talk alone with camille" logan asked his friends

" why are you worrying about it " james asked

" I... well wanted to ask camille something " logan answered

" were you going to ask her out " carlos asked

" well that was the plan " logan confessed

" **yes**" a voice yelled

The boys turned around to see camille's sister,

" Hi boys, my name is tesse " tesse said

" um hi what are you doing here " kendell asked

" I just wanted you to answer some question's " tesse answered

" ask away " logan said

" do you like camille " tesse asked logan

" well... maybe I want to ask her out so maybe " logan stuttered

" i'll take that as a yes, do you like stephanie " tesse asked carlos

" she is really pretty so yes " carlos answered

" you like jo right " tesse asked kendell

" yes " kendell answered

" do you like rachel " tesse asked james

" well yes " james answered

" thanks for your time see ya " tesse said

Tesse ran out of the room with a giant smile,

" what was that about " Kendell asked

" she's planning something " Logan answered

"let's wait to find out " Kendell said

** XXXXX**

**"**What did you find out " Katie asked

" logan likes camille, carlos likes stephanie, kendell likes jo, and james like rachel " Tesse answered

" great now we can put the plan in action " Katie said with a evil laugh

" plan starts... NOW " Tesse yelled

**Thanks for reading please review please **


	3. The plan

**Thank you for reading and please review good, bad, tips do whatever,**

" what do camille and logan have in common " Tesse asked

" well... nothing really I can think of " Katie answered

" well camille acts and logan sings and dance but does he act " Tesse asked

" well maybe, but we should test " Katie answered

" but what about jo and kendell " Tesse asked

"I don't know either " Katie answered

" how about james and rachel " Tesse asked

" the love the pool " Katie answered

" okay plan one is logan and camille what should we call it lomille or cagan " Tesse asked

" I like cagan so whats the plan " Katie asked

" easy we get logan to help camille and make sure he doesn't leave her until he asked her out " Tesse answered

" but make sure it's a love scene because first they kiss and then he ask her out " Katie agreed

" okay now with jodell, this is easy we trick them to go to the park and make them have a romantic picnic then bam there there boyfriend and girlfriend " Tesse explained

" I was thinking for stephanie and carlos we should trick them into watching a horror movie alone and when one of them gets scared which is most likely carlos they kiss and one ask the other on a date " Katie explained

" perfect now got any ideas for the rames plan " Tesse asked

" we make the pool restricted place foe everyone but james and rachel and soon enough they will be a couple " Katie answered

" love our plan but how do we make this happen " Tesse asked

" the only person I know who could help us is freight train " Katie answered

" you know freight train " Tesse asked

" yeah he is the boys bodyguard why " Katie asked

" well he is part of the reason that camille hates my guts " Tesse answered

" why did camille hate you " Katie asked

" sorry can't tell you but lets find freight train and get on with the plan " Tesse ordered

The two girls made their way to recording studio to find freight train,

" hey freight train " the two girls yelled

" hello katie hello tesse, wait tesse what are you doing here " freight train asked

" i'm visting camille but we need your help to set the boys up with their dream girls " Tesse answered

" so will you help us " Katie asked

There was a long silence the two girls were at there edge of their seats to hear his answer,

" sure I have nothing else to do " he answered

" great here are our plans now plan big time crush is ready to do " Tesse yelled giving freight train the written plans,

" these are good but is your sister still made about the event " Freight Train asked

" well sorta but we were cool now so operation big time crush is a go but which plan should we do first " Tesse asked

**great chapter right but I need your help to figure out which one I should write first first either **

**1. camille and logan **

**2. jo and kendell **

**3. stephanie and carlos**

**4. james and rachel **

**so I would really appreciate it if you would chose and please review and whatever but thanks for reading bye. **


	4. the scene

_**Logan's pov**_

" hey logan" Tesse and Katie yelled

" oh hi have you seen camille " I asked

" yeah she is by the pool, but can you act " Tesse asked

" well sorta but why " I asked

" camille needs help with her scene " Tesse answered

" well I could help her I guess " I said

" well go " the two girls yelled

" okay okay i'm going " I yelled

I made my way to camille who was focusing on her script,

" hey camille " I said

" oh hi logan i'm glad your here " she said

" really why " I asked

" can you help me with my scene " she asked

" sure I can " I answered grabbing the script

" do I ever cross your mind " Camille asked

" no " I answered

"do you like me " she asked

" not really" I answered

" do you want me " she asked

" no " I answered

" would you cry if I left " she asked

"no " I answered

" would you live for me " she asked

" no " I answered

" would you do anything for me " she asked

" no " I answered

" chose me or my life " she demanded

" my life" I answered

Camille looked so hurt and shook, I felt so bad for her,

" the reason you never cross my mind is because your always on my mind,

the reason why I don't like you is because I love you,

the reason I don't want you is because I need you,

the reason I wouldn't cry if you left I would die if you left,

the reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you,

the reason why i'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything for,

and the reason I chose my life is because you are my life" I explained

she put her arms around my neck, our eyes met, I couldn't help but get lost in her eyes, I looked up to see Katie and Tesse holding up a sigh that said **KISS HER**, our lips met, I felt sparks everything seem so simple, but it came to a end, I needed air.

" what was that for " she asked

" I always wanted to " I answered

" oh, well it took you long enough " she joked

" Camille, would you go with me " I asked

" I would love to logan" she answered

**"yes it worked **" Katie and tesse yelled

" thanks guys " me and camille said

" anytime " they said

**its the end of this chapter now what couple should I do next**

**carlos and stephanie **

**james and rachel **

**jo and Kendel**

**please review and thank you for reading **


	5. operation: picnic scam

**I AM SO SORRY! i've been busy with other story I forgot about this one so SORRY I am major SORRY. Beside that i've decided to make thius chapter Jo and Kendall the next one Carlos and stephanie, and the last one James and Racheal so lets get on with the story. **

**____****Jo's pov**

I was sitting in the lobby reading my new script for a new movie until Katie and Tesse came over.

" Hey Jo " they greeted

" hey guys so what have you been up to " I asked

" spying on Camille and Logan " Tesse answered

"that sounds like fun " I commented

I don't know why but whenever younger kids like Katie, Tesse or even Tyler I turn into a older sister or teenage mom.

" what are you doing today " Katie asked

" nothing special " I answered

" oh well Kendall told us to give you this " Tesse said giving me a envelope

" well Katie and I have to go see you later " tesse said running into the elevator

She has good grammar for a elven year old, I opened the envelope to find a letter.

_Dear Jo, _

_Meet me in the park at 12:30pm for a romantic picnic _

_ in the palm woods park, _

_can't wait to see you, _

_ Kendall . _

I felt my heart flutter, I looked at my phone it was 12:00pm, that means a half an hour to get ready, everything seemed perfect except that the letter wasn't in Kendall's hand writing, what are those girls planning.

_**Kendall's pov **_

I was sitting in sitting in the kitchen waiting for my mom's brownies to be done. My mom doesn't like me having sweets before dinner but I could just blame it on Carlos.

DING

The timer went off I grabbed the brownies out of the oven which wasn't a good idea they just did come out of the oven, I almost dropped the pan but I caught them just in time.

" HEY KENDALL " someone yelled making me drop the pan of brownies on the ground.

" yes " I answered turning around to the brownie killers tesse and Katie.

" what are you wearing for your date with Jo " Katie asked

" my what with Jo " I asked

" your right he did forget " Tesse commented

" I don't remember any date " I yelled

" well thats what Jo told us " Katie informed

" anything else " I asked

" yeah it's at 12:30 in the palm woods park and your having a picnic " Tesse answered

I looked at the microwave to see the time was 12:20!

" I don't have any food or a picnic basket " I yelled

" no worry you can borrow mine " Tesse said holding up a picnic basket.

" and it's fully stocked with food " Katie added

' thanks " I said rushing into my room to change.

_**Katie's pov**_

My brother fell for it sometimes he is just an idiot.

" misson Picnic scam is in order " Tesse informed

" good work Agent N.T " I commented (**stands for normal twin ) **

" you two american girl " she said with a salute

_ten minutes later _

We were at the park to see freight train was moving people out of the small park area were we reserved it for Kendall and Jo.

" what is going on here " Mr. Bitters yelled

" why are you yelling at us " I asked

" is this your doing " he asked

" well yeah " Tesse answered

" take your friends and get " He ordered

" we reserved this spot " I argued

" it doesn't say it here " He mocked holding up a clipboard

" maybe this will change your mind " Tesse said holding up a bunch of cash

" oh looky here, I found your reservation " he agreed taking the cash and running

" you are the best you know that right " I asked

" well a thank you " she agreed taking a bow

I saw Jo was coming near us wearing red floral dress that went down to her knees and red high heel sandals.

" hide " I whispered jumping behind a bush

Tesse was right behind me looking through the dense shrub to see Kendall was walking towards Jo wearing a white button down shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. not the most fancy outfit but good enough.

A hour past and they were just talking and eating nothing special but I knew my brother and he wanted to tell Jo that special thing that you only say when you are in love.

" what do you think their saying " Tesse asked

" I don't know but he should get it over with so we can go to the pool " I answered

" you can't rush love hey that should be a song " Tesse said kinda forgetting what we're doing

"focus " I whispered

I looked back to Jo had a angry look on her face and was getting up and about to leave.

" we're through " she yelled running away

" abort mission abort misson " Tesse shouted

Me and Tesse walked over to Kendall.

" what happened " Tesse yelled

" she asked me if I liked her dress and I said that I didn't like it " he answered

' what else " I asked

" I also said that it made her look a little big " He answered with a dumb look on his face

" how dare you say that to me chad " Tesse yelled slapping Kendall

" you are defiantly Camille sister " I commented

" and you, your not supposed to call a girl fat, chubby, or even big " I yelled

" I thought girls liked honestly " he argued

" they do unless your talking about their weight or clothes " I explained

" I should apologize shouldn't I" he asked

" WELL YEAH, before you go get some chocolate and flowers and get ready to tell her you love her " me ant tesse yelled

" right " he agreed then running after his girlfriend

" misson failed " Tesse said sitting down

" come on agent N.T we got to keep moving " I encouraged

" your right let's go " she yelled pulling my to the hotel hopefully nothing else bad happens.

**End of chapter **

**Sorry for the sad ending but don't worry they will be together soon and yet again i'm SO SORRY FOR FORGETTING PLEASE FORGIVE ME, also more info on Tesse on my profile page so Bye. **


	6. I love you

**Me: i'm so happy **

**Danielle(a friend of mine ): your happy **

**cindy: (also a friend): no she is happy**

**Danielle: oh **

**Me: only two more chapters after this and i'm done woo hoo, but I still like review or i'll be in your nightmares **

**Cindy: its true, she's in mine **

**Danielle: rikki is in your dreams weird**

**Me: somebody just say it **

**Cindy: Rikki doesn't own anything, but a laptop, ipod, and the right of free speech **

**Me: thank you now on with the story**

**__****Katie's pov **

Me and tesse are on mission number three carlos and stephanie, since jo and kendal didn't go so well this our time to shine.

" wheres carlos and stephanie " I asked

tesse looked at the t.v. monitor that we set up in the hotel.

" fanta boy is the pool, and horror chick is coming up " she answered

" awesome, now lets put this plan into action " I ordered

Tesse picked up a movie case that was titled The NIGHTMARE , it won scariest movie of the year and Tesse starred of course.

" send fanta boy up here " Tesse said handing me her phone

I dialed his number and put the phone up to my ear.

" hello carlos here " carlos answered

" carlos get up here now its a emergency " I yelled in panicked voice

" what is it " he yelled

" its um its um " I stuttered

I looked over at tesse who was doing hand motions I couldn't understand, I freaked out and said the first thing that came into my mind,

"I'M ON FIRE " I yelled then hanged up the phone

" your on fire " Tesse questioned

" you try thinking of a excuse " I yelled

" how about there are brownies or lets watch a horror movie together " Tesse suggested

" next time, next time , " I repeated

_**Stephanie's pov **_

I was on my way to my apartment/room when I saw carlos with fire extinguisher, which meant something bad is about to happen.

" carlos where you going " I asked

" Katie. on. fire. needs. help. " he panted

I followed him to his apartment where he smacked into the door and I smashed into him, with a THUD, I was on top of him, I felt heat was collecting in my face which meant I blushing, and really hard to.

" what you doing " a voice sang

We looked up to see Katie and Tesse were standing over us.

" I thought you were on fire " carlos asked

" I was" katie stuttered

" she meant she was fire, we were playing dance, dance, revolution and we wanted you to join" Tesse answered

" oh well sure " Carlos agreed

" now, we're watching a horror movie " Katie informed

" I wanna watch " Carlos and I said in unison

" cool, come on " the girls said

I got off Carlos and entered into the room and got a spot on the couch, Carlos took a seat next to me and the girls took a seat in the kitchen.

" why are you in the kitchen " I asked

" we need to do homework " Tesse answered

weird, I didn't know Katie was in summer school, and Tesse was attending too.

The movie started and the first girl was killed soon after it started,

_**Katie's pov**_

Near the end of the movie Carlos got so scared he jumped behind the couch and screamed like a little girl,

" CARLOS" Stephanie yelled

She looked behind the couch to see if carlos hurt himself,

" i'm okay " he assured jumping up,

Tesse picked up a orange and threw it at Carlos, she must have a powerful throw because he fell again,

Stephanie turned her head to say something but Tesse threw another orange which made her fall behind the couch with carlos. There was a long silence that seemed like forever.

" where are they " I asked

" I don't know lets check " Tesse ordered

We walked over to the couch and poked our heads behind the couch to see Carlos and Stephanie making out,

" okay that is disturbing " Tesse commented

The two love birds stood up and their faces where bright pink

" aw adorable" Tesse sighed

Tesse and I looked over at Carlos who wasn't doing anything and I mean ANYTHING, he did just kiss her so why can't he ask her on a date.

" what " he asked

" isn't there something you want to tell her" I ask

" or ask her" Tesse added

" um Stephanie " he mumbled

" yeah carlos " she asked

" I... um... love you " he answered

My eyes grew big, I didn't actually see that coming I just thought they would go on a date or something but not this.

" oh Carlos, I love you to " she yelled throwing her arms around his neck

They started making out again a second after that.

" wow I think this is more scary then the movie " I commented but they didn't her me

Suddenly Kendal and jo came running through till they stopped in the kitchen.

" I didn't call you fat " Kendal yelled

" yes you did " Jo yelled

" well i'm sorry there " he yelled back

" i don't care you still not my boyfriend " she rejected

" Jo, if you would listen you would see that I love you and i'm sorry " he yelled

' you what " she asked

" I love you okay " he repeated

" I love you to " she said putting her arms around his neck then kissing him

When they parted they looked over at Carlos and Stephanie who were still 'kissing'

" what are they doing " Kendal asked

" oh Kendal you'll never learn the ways of love " Tesse sighed

" okay " he replied then walked away with jo hand in hand

" should we stop the love birds over her " I asked

" no give them five more minutes " Tesse replied then leaving

" where you going " I asked

" i'm off to see the wizard of ice cream " she yelled

" hey wait for me " I yelled leaving the two love birds alone

I hope they don't do anything _bad_

**Me: this chapter is done **

**Cindy: yeah, tell them the news **

**Me: i'm going to write a sequel to this **

**Danielle : yeah thats right a sequel **

**Me: tell me what you think about me writing a sequel I want you input please just review **

**Cindy : bye **

**Danielle : bye **

**Me : see ya later my friends **


	7. A song of luck

**Me: next chapter here and I got IMPORTANT news **

**Cindy: we want your opinion on who should katie and tesse should end up with, **

**Me: 96ive0 gave me the idea so Katie or Tesse could go with Tyler the young actor at the palm woods- **

**Danielle- or Dak Zevon the big celebrity **

**Cindy- even though he is clearly older we still keep as an option **

**Me- last one: an OC, I could create one or you can but if it's an OC I would really appreciate if you helped me with the OC details but still your choice **

**Cindy- on with the story **

**_Katie's pov _**

Me and Tesse were waiting for James to come back from the recording studio since he was held back since he wasn't in tune with the others and his skin turned orange AGAIN. It seemed Carlos and Stephanie never moved from yesterday, they were still _kissing_ or how I put it sucking each others faces off still.

" i'm bored " Tesse announced

" what do you want to do " I asked

" can we go to the pool I want to see if there is any boys around " she answered

" you like boys " I asked

" no, just pulling pranks " she answered

I nodded my head and followed her down to the pool. Like ant normal day all the stars were tanning under the sun just waiting to get pranked by little palm woods kids.

" who's that" Tesse asked pointing to a boy in the pool

" thats Tyler, a friend of mine" I answered

" oh cool you two would make a good couple " she commented

" no, both of you would make a much better couple " I assured

" well I was just saying " she explained

" hey girls what are you up to " a voice asked

We turned around to see rachel.

" hey " we greeted

" where's James " she asked

" he's at the studio " I answered

" well if you see him tell him I said hi " she said then leaving

" lets put the plan in action " Tesse yelled

" sure " I agreed

We ran into the lobby to front desk to see Mr. Bitters his name doesn't even describe how bad he is.

" hey ya " Tesse greeted

" what do you want " he growled

" we want to reserve the pool for a special date " Tesse explained

" reservation denied " he yelled

" WHY " I asked

" only lifeguards can reserve the pool " he explained

" then we will be lifeguards " Tesse announced

" no can do only certified professionals can work at the palm woods " he argued

" then how did you land this job " I asked

" haha very funny " he said sarcastically

" why thank you " I said

" FREIGHT TRAIN " Tesse yelled

Freight train appeared out of no where and picked Bitters up and threw him into the closet.

" anything else " he asked

" go prepare the pool for use please " she asked

" yes miss Teresa " he agreed leaving

" what was that " I asked

" i'll tell you later " she groaned

" now what " I asked

" we wait and watch " she answered

" or we could get some ice cream " I suggested

" thats good to " she agreed

_a few hours later _

After a few hours we finished our cookies and cream and french Vanilla ice cream we headed over to the palm woods pool to see James and Rachel's date has started.

" hows the date going " Tesse asked Freight Train

" nothing special just small talk and combing hair " he answered

" maybe if we..." Tesse started

" if we what " I asked

" can you sing" she asked

" no way i'm not singing " I argued

" please Katie i'm your best friend aren't I " she asked pouting" yes but do I have to " I yelled

" yep " she answered

" hit it guitar dude " Tesse yelled

He started playing a spanish tune

" hey I know this song " I told her" good now sing " she ordered

**Katie : ** _A La Nanita Nana Nanita Ella Nanita Ella._

**Tesse:** _mi Nina Tiene Sueno Bendito Sea, Bendito Sea._

**Katie :**_a La Nanita Nana Nanita Ella Nanita Ella._

**BOTH:**_ mi Nina Tiene Sueno Bendito Sea, Bendito Sea_.

_fuentecita Que Corre Clara Y Sonora. ruisenor Que En La Selva Cantando Llora._

_calla Mientras La Cuna Se Balansea._

_a La Nanita Nana, Nanita Ella._

_a La Nanita Nana Nanita Ella Nanita Ella._

_mi Nina Tiene Sueno Bendito Sea, Bendito Sea._

_fuentecita Que Corre Clara Y Sonora, ruisenor Que En La Selva Cantando Llora._

_calla Mientras La Cuna Se Balansea. a La Nanita Nana, Nanita Ella_.

We continued singing the song over and over again till it happened.

_**Rachels pov**_

I heard some singing so I turned my head away from james to see Katie and Tesse singing some spanish song.

" there really good " I commented (**i'm really bad at the there,their, they're ) **

" they are aren't they " He agreed

I turned to face but instead our lips met in short but wonderful kiss,

" so... want to go somewhere private " he asked

" sounds great " I agreed

" it's a date " he said taking my hand and leading me god knows where.

**_Katie's pov (_you can see I don't use tesse there is a reason ) **

After James and Rachel left we stopped singing but it was really weird, nothing came just perfectly but still it was a romantic and weird four days for the two of us.

" wow you guys were great " a voice exclaimed

We turned around to Kelly Gustavo assistant I guess I really don't know what she is but I don't care.

" thanks I guess " I said

" you might be better then the boys " she added

" so " I asked

" how about you two make a album " she asked

" are you asking if we want to be rock stars " Tesse asked

" pretty much " she answered

I looked over at Tesse to see her nodding her head with a excited grin

" we're in " I answered

"great so whats your duo's name " she asked

" Big Time Sister " we answered with sly smiles

**Me: the end of this chapter**

**Cindy: great chapter**

**Danielle: awesome**

**Cindy: but it's not over we still have one chapter to go till this story is over **

**Danielle: so we could start the sequel**

**Me: yeah and please please review please and the english version of this song is**

** The Walnut Nana Walnut She Walnut Nina Has Dream Blessed, Blessed Walnut Nana Walnut She Walnut It. my Nina Has Dream Blessed, Blessed Be. fuentecita That Runs Clear AND Sonora. ruisenor That In The Jungle Singing Cries. silent While The Cradle Is Balansea. The Walnut Nana, Walnut It to the Walnut Nana Walnut She Walnut it, and my Nina Has Dream Blessed, Blessed be**

**All: BYE FRIENDs**

**Me: let god give you luck in life and please review**


	8. Love

**Me: here is the next chapter **

**Cindy: this is the last one *starts crying ***

**Danielle: yeah but there will be another story, like duh **

**Me: well it's a good/bad thing, good because there will be another story and bad because we have to stop this one **

**Cindy: We don't own anything but the OC and thank you LoganHendersonFan for the idea**

**Danielle: let's get on with the story**

**_Katie's pov_**

It's been three years since Tesse and I have started our career and I finally have my license.

" now that you have a license can you drive us to the Coldstone " Tesse asked

" why " I asked

" I just want to go there " she answered

" but what about the fans " I asked

Ever since our songs hit number one we can hardly go anywhere.

" we're fine, let's go " she ordered

I grabbed my keys ran to the car. When we got to Coldstone I remember the days we missed acting like normal kids and Tesse never told me why camille was so mad at her.

" what do you want " Tesse asked

Tesse ordered our ice cream and we sat down at one of the tables,

" look over there " Tesse whispered pointing by behind me

I turned my head to see two boys standing in the corner and they were staring at us I turned my head to look at tesse. We never really had boyfriends we were always working and never had time.

" are they going to talk to us or what " I asked

" boys are strange creatures " she answered

I turned my head to look at the boys, one boy who had shaggy black hair and adorable brown eyes caught my eye , he was a white T-shirt, black leather jacket, ripped jeans, and white tennis shoes, he smiled at me and I felt myself turn red, I turned back to Tesse who was smiling like no tomorrow.

" the blonde is cute " Tesse commented

I turned my head and looked at the other boy, he had short blond hair and big brown eyes, he was cute but not cute as the other mainly because he reminded me of Kendall. The boy wore a brown button down shirt, jeans, and dirt white tennis shoes.

" the black haired boy is cute " I commented turning my head

" their coming over here " she whispered

" hows my makeup " I asked

" fine, hows mine " she asked

" great " I answered

" hey " the black haired bot greeted

" Hi" I greeted back

" um, my name is Caleb Cassidy " the blond introduced

" and my name is Adam Cooper " the other said

" My name is- "

" your Katie knight " Adam interrupted

" and your Teresa Kelly " Caleb added **(made it up, I don't know camille's last name ) **

" I guess your fans " I said rolling my eyes

" my dad is going to do a episode on you guys " Adam explained

" who's your dad " Tesse asked

" Anthony cooper " Adam answered

I nearly choked on my ice cream, Anthony cooper host's one of the most famous talk show in America,

" really " I yelled

" also my mom gave you guys your award at VMA's " Caleb added

" your mom is Melissa Cassidy " Tesse yelled

" yeah, your a fan " Caleb asked

" a major fan" Tesse shouted

" I was wondering, do you want to go out sometime " Adam asked

" who are you asking " Tesse asked

" well, Katie " he answered

" can you get a date for Tesse " I said

" well I was going to ask her out already " Caleb added

" then we'll think about it " I answered

I wrote down my number and gave it to Adam.

" cool " He commented

" if you want I can give you a ride back to your place " Caleb asked Tesse

" what do you drive " she asked with playful look in her eye,

" a motorcycle " he answered

" sounds, great " she answered slowly

" you want to come " Adam asked

" well I drove here so-"

" don't worry about it, i'll call Carlos to pick the car up " Tesse interrupted

" sure " I answered

_**Kendall's pov **_

I've been on tour for six months and I haven't been home for two years.

" hey mom" I yelled coming through the door of my old apartment.

" hey honey " she greeted

" where's Katie " I asked

" she went to Coldstone with Tesse " she answered

A loud motor sound coming from outside, I looked outside the window to see two motorcycles and two girls were getting them, and one was Katie!

I ran all the way down to the parking lot even though I should of took the elevator,

" Katie what are you doing on the back of a motorcycle " I asked

" what, it's not illegal " she answered

" but how would mom feel about it " I asked

" she doesn't care " she snotted

" who's this " I asked pointing to the boy

" thats Adam cooper the son of Anthony cooper " she answered

" Anthony Cooper " I yelled

" yeah why " he asked

" your dad hates my band " I yelled

" who wouldn't " he replied

" he does have a point " Katie agreed

" you love our music " I yelled

" I do but, you guys are losing your touch " she said slowly

" WHAT" I yelled again

" would you stop yelling " Katie shouted

" no your my little sister and your coming with me " I ordered

" WHAT, no way " she yelled

" yes way " I shouted

" I can't believe you " Katie yelled running away

" KATIE, come back " I yelled

" come on tesse " she yelled

Tesse followed and the two boys stared at them then me.

" we're really sorry, we just wanted to be nice " Adam apologized

" well apology not excepted " I yelled running after Katie

_**Tesse's pov (**_**finally) **

I followed Katie all the way downtown until she stopped,

" something wrong " I asked with concern in my voice

" how could Kendall do that, i'm not a child " she shouted

" well you are his little sister " I said in fear

" I don't care, I can date anybody I want " she yelled again

" but we haven't even gone on a date yet " a voice teased

" Adam " Katie called

" yep " he answered coming around the corner

" so it's a yes " he asked playfully

" it's a absolute yes " she answered

" how about you " Caleb asked

" sounds fantastic " I answered

" Tesse you never told me why camille hated you " Katie blurted out

" i'll explain later " I said if I told her know she probably never talk to me again

" so when is our date " Adam asked

Katie pondered that for a moment " now " she replied

The boys smiled and took our hands and headed god knows where.

_hours later _

_**Katie's pov **_

I kinda came home late late but I didn't do anything bad we just hanged out got a pizza and saw a movie, it seemed so perfect being with adam, it seemed like I knew him forever but it was only a few hours. I walked through the door with a smile on my face and a my head in daze of happiness.

" where were you " a voice asked

It was my brother Kendall he always knew something was wrong but today he was way off.

" I just went out" I lied

"with who " he asked

" friends "I answered

" what were you doing " he asked

" nothing " I shouted

" were you with Adam " he hissed at his name

" yes but nothing happened " I yelled

" fine but never let me see you with him again " he ordered

" come on Kendall, can't you see this might be my chance at love " I yelled

"your not in love " he shouted

" you fell in love at sixteen " I shouted

He fell quiet and stood still.

" I see, just please don't get way over your head " He asked

"oh thank you " I shouted then hugging him

I ran to my bed with nothing but happiness in my step.

_two weeks later _

everything was still perfect between me and Adam also Tesse and Caleb were even happier then us but still we haven't said we loved each other but that didn't bother me, usually it takes months to say I love you.

" so where you going today " Adam asked with a grin

" me and tesse are going downtown " I answered

" you mean Tesse and I " he corrected

" don't push it " I said playfully kissing him then coming out of his car.

" hey Katie " Tesse greeted

" whats up " I asked

" nothing lets go " she answered

We walked down the street and looked at the stores windows but nothing really popped, everything was peaceful until something pulled me into the ally.

" give us your money : one of the bigger guys ordered

" no " Tesse yelled

" give it know " the other ordered holding a gun up to her head

" now " the other said pushing me to the wall

We gave them our money and hoped they would let us go.

" since you already saw us we'll have to kill you " the one holding tesse growled

All hope gone, fear replaced it i'll miss my family, Carlos, logan, James, Camille, Jo, Rachel, Stephanie, Tyler, and mostly Adam, oh how I wanted to say I love you but I'll never get to, never get married, never have a children, and never live my full life. I started crying, tears blinding my vision.

" bye Adam " I whispered to myself and closed my eyes

" stop " a voice shouted

I heard something metal hit the ground and some grunting then a bang,

" Adam " a male voice yelled it was Caleb

another Bang but it hit something metal, I didn't want to open my eyes, I feared to see what happened .

" Katie open your eyes " a voice said with concern

I opened my eyes and saw Tesse and Caleb, they were crying .

" no it can't be " I whispered

They moved out of the way to show Adam lying on the ground, I ran over to him and put my hands on his chest.

" no, no, no this can't be happening " I sobbed

" why me, why me, this can't be true " I yelled

Tears overwhelmed my eyes I couldn't take it, I loved him.

" I love you, Katie " he whispered

" Adam " I whispered

" I know I only knew you for a few weeks but I love you and i'm sorry I have to leave you " he mumbled

" no, you can't, I love you " I whimpered

" this is life, i'm sorry " He whispered

" get him help " I yelled

" it's okay you'll be fine" he whispered

" no, no,no I won't please don't close your eyes " I pleaded but it happened his eyes gently closed.

I felt my heart break slowly it was killing me oh god help me.

_Three months later _

I woke up like usually, ready to go to rehearsal, I thought of that day where my love started and never ended,

" need A lift to rehearsal " my brother asked he was staying here longer after what happened

" no i'll get a lift " I answered

I took the elevator down to see Tesse and Caleb were ready as always.

" hey " they greeted

" hey need a lift " I asked

" no were taking my motorcycle " Caleb replied

"cool see you later " I said walking out of the elevator

I walked out of the hotel and down the street a couple blocks then stopped.

" need a lift " a voice asked

I smiled, looked in the car window and saw Adam

" that would be great " I answered

" I love you " he sang

" I love you to " I said

We drove to rehearsal and like always were in Love, just like my brother and his friends are, so this is what love feels like, and it's great.

**Me: sorry for the crappy ending **

**Cindy: but did you really think we killed him **

**Danielle: no way but Rikki would of if we haven't stopped her **

**Me: hey what can I say i'm a sucker for death **

**Cindy: and we hope that you guys read the sequel **

**Danielle: it has LoganxCamille, KendallxJo, StephaniexCarlos, JamesxRachel, TessexCaleb and KatiexAdam **

**Me: please review even though it done, and please read the sequel and bye **


End file.
